


Hoping

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [34]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou is worried about Cody and Kid. This is story #34 in my "Moments" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoping

Lou was worried about Kid and Cody. She hoped her two fellow riders were all right, but she was beginning to think they weren't. Nickerson's men were seasoned killers and they were hell bent on killing Ike and protecting their boss. They had already attacked the station in an attempt to kill Ike and keep him from testifying against Nickerson.  
Fortunately, their attack on the station hadn't proven fruitful. Ike, along with the rest of them, had fled Sweetwater, to go to Blue Creek. Though they had made good time on their journey and had stuck mostly to PX trails while they traveled, they had encountered mountain men eager to collect the bounty Nickerson had placed on Ike's head.  
She and others had dealt with the mountain men. That's when Buck saw the group of outlaws coming their way, and Cody had stayed behind to slow them down. The blond rider was the best at long range shooting out of the lot of them, but Lou had hated leaving him behind.  
Nickerson's men had nearly gotten them a short time later. Their appearance had almost cemented Lou's fears that Cody was dead, but there had been no time to mourn his loss. They were in the fight for their lives, trapped in a rocky passageway, when Kid had made the decision to scale a mountain, and using Jimmy's Beckwith gun, he had made an explosive diversion so that the rest of them could escape.  
Finally, bone tired and weary from the long ride, she, Ike, Buck, and Jimmy had arrived safely in Blue Creek. She couldn't help thinking that their safety didn't mean much if it came at the cost of their fellow riders' lives.


End file.
